japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Colleen O'Shaughnessey
Colleen O'Shaughnessey (born on September 15, 1971) is an American voice actress. She is best known as the current voice of Miles "Tails" Prower and Charmy Bee in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. She is also known for voicing Ino and Konohamaru in Naruto. As well as Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck in Bleach, Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda in Digimon Data Squad, Sora Takenouchi in Digimon Adventures/Digimon Adventure Tri and Jazz Fenton in Danny Phantom. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *B Daman CrossFire – Sumi Inaba *B Legend! Battle Bedaman – Asato *Black Jack – Karen Aramis (Ep. 7) *Bleach – Nel Tu, Loly, Michiru Ogawa, Shibata the Parakeet/Yuichi Shibata (Ep. 4 & 22), Female Arrancar (Ep. 213 to 214), Hisagomaru (Zanpakuto Saga Ep. 259), Kyoko Haida (Ep. 261), Ms. Ito (Ep. 7) & Renji's Greeter (Ep. 18) *Blue Exorcist – Cram School Girl C (Ep. 7) & Ghost Boy (Ep. 12) *Digimon Adventure – Sora Takenouchi (debut) *Digimon Adventure 02 – Sora Takenouchi & Matt and Sora's Daughter *Digimon Data Squad – Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda *Digimon Fusion – Angie Hinamoto, Mikemon, Monitormon, PawnChessmon & Pickmonz *Duel Masters – Mimi (season 2.0) *Figure 17 – Noriko Itou *Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig – Tachikoma *Glitter Force – Kelsey/Glitter Sunny *Initial D – Saori *Initial D Second Stage – Kazumi "Carrie" Akiyama *K – Anna Kushina, Claudia Weismann (Ep. 9) & Sakura Asama *K Return of Kings – Anna Kushina *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress – Kajika *Kekkaishi – Yomi Kasuga, Yurina Kanda, Female Student (Ep. 21) & Tatoh (second head; Ep. 1) *Mars Daybreak – Enora Taft *Marvel Disk Wars The Avengers – Wasp *Mirage of Blaze – Saori *Mobile Suit Gundam The Origin – Artesia Som Deikun/Sayla Mass & Young Garma Zabi (Ep. 1) *Monster – Wim Knaup *Naruto – Ino Yamanaka & Konohamaru Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuuden – Hanabi Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Emiru (Ep. 36), Furofuki (Ep. 186), Guruko & Kaori (Nurse) *Naruto Spin Off Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals – Ino Yamanaka & Konohamaru *Nodame Cantabile – Kiyora Miki *Pokémon Origins – Female Scientist (Ep. 4) *Sailor Moon – Art Fan (Ep. 28), Bus Passenger (Ep. 9), Chubby Girl (Ep. 4), Mika's Classmate (Ep. 18), Rui Saionji (Ep. 14), Salon Employee (Ep. 36), Sentai Kid (Ep. 32) & Thetis (Ep. 12) *Overman King Gainer – Sara Kodama *Sailor Moon R – Minotauron (Ep. 48) *The Slayers Evolution R – Pokota *The Slayers Revolution – Pokota *Samurai Girl Real Bout High School – Sara Himekawa *Stitch! – Customer (Ep. 10), Kid C (Ep. 8), Kijimunaa, Manager (Ep. 17), Old Lady (Ep. 26) & Taro's Mother (Ep. 18) *Stitch! Itazura Alien no Daiboken – Factory Lady (Ep. 14), Kijimuna, Tanaka (Ep. 22 & 28), Witch (Ep. 4) & Yokai 4 (Ep. 6) *Stitch! Zutto Saiko no Tomodachi – Dolores & Trapeze Lady (Ep. 30) *Sword Art Online II – Endo & Verdandi (Ep. 17) *Tenkai Knights – Teacher *Tokyo Pig – Dizzie Lizzie *Transformers Robots in Disguise – Jenny *Vandread – Seiron *Vandread The Second Stage – Additional Voice *Vampire Knight – Day Class Girl (Ep. 1) & Seiren *Vampire Knight Guilty – Seiren & Tsukiko Aido (Ep. 3) *Vampire Princess Miyu – Woman with cats (Ep. 12) *Zatch Bell – Robnos & Suzy Anime Films *'Bleach movie 1' – Store Keeper *Digimon Diaboromon Strikes Back – Sora Takenouchi *Digimon The Movie – Sora Takenouchi *Digimon Adventure Bokura no War Game – Sora Takenouchi *'Digimon movie 12' – Sora Takenouchi *K Missing Kings – Anna Kushina *Mobile Suit Gundam UC – Additional Voice *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 – Minmi Editoh *Napping Princess – Joy *'Naruto Shippuuden movie 3' – Ino Yamanaka *'Naruto Shippuuden movie 5' – Ino Yamanaka *'Naruto Shippuuden movie 6' – Ino Yamanaka *'Naruto Shippuuden movie 7' – Hanabi Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka & Konohamaru Sarutobi *'Boruto movie' – Ino Yamanaka *Naruto Shippuuden The Burning Chunin Exam! Naruto vs. Konohamaru!! – Konohamaru Sarutobi *Naruto Special Battle at Hidden Falls. I Am the Hero! – Konohamaru *Naruto Konoha Sports Festival – Ino Yamanaka *Naruto & The Three Wishes – Ino Yamanaka *Patema Inverted – Additional Voice *Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea – Additional Voice *The Princess and the Moon – Additional Voice *The Princess of the Desert Kingdom – Additional Voice *Spirited Away – Additional Voice *Tachikomatic Days – Tachikoma *Zatch Bell 101 Banme no Mamono – Suzy Mizuno Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Alpha Protocol – Madison St. James *Bravely Second End Layer – Aimee Matchlock *Disney Infinity 2.0 Marvel Super Heroes – Wasp/Janet Pym *Disney Princess Palace Pets – Summer *Fallout 4 – Sylvia Cooper *Hitman – Valerie St. Clair *La Pucelle Tactics – Alouette *Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games – Miles "Tails" Prower *Marvel Heroes – Julia Carpenter/Arachne & Wasp/Janet Pym *Metal Gear Solid 4 Guns of the Patriots – Local Boy *Naruto Clash of Ninja 2 – Yamanaka Ino *Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution – Yamanaka Ino *Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 – Yamanaka Ino *Naruto Shippuuden Kizuna Drive – Sarutobi Konohamaru & Yamanaka Ino *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 – Yamanaka Ino *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 – Hyuga Hanabi, Sarutobi Konohamaru & Yamanaka Ino *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing – Hyuga Hanabi, Sarutobi Konohamaru & Yamanaka Ino *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations – Yamanaka Ino *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution – Sarutobi Konohamaru & Yamanaka Ino *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 – Sarutobi Konohamaru & Yamanaka Ino *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 – Sarutobi Konohamaru & Yamanaka Ino *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 – Sarutoni Konohamaru & Yamanaka Ino *Naruto to Boruto Shinobi Striker – Yamanaka Ino *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm – Yamanaka Ino *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes – Yamanaka Ino *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2 The Phantom Fortress – Yamanaka Ino *Naruto Ultimate Ninja – Sarutobi Konohamaru, Tsunami & Yamanaka Ino *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 – Yamanaka Ino *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 – Hyuga Hanabi, Sarutobi Konohamaru & Yamanaka Ino *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Online – Hyuga Hanabi, Sarutobi Konohamaru & Yamanaka Ino *Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles – Sarutobi Konohamaru *Onimusha Blade Warriors – Lan Hikari *Psychonauts – Crystal Flowers Snagrash & Nils Lutefisk *SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons Globs of Doom – Jazz Fenton *Sonic Boom Fire & Ice – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Boom Shattered Crystal – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Colors – Charmy Bee *Sonic Forces – Miles "Tails" Prower & Charmy Bee *Sonic Generations – Charmy Bee *Tales of Symphonia – Genis Sage *Valkyria Chronicles – Alicia Melchiott *Valkyria Chronicles II – Alicia Melchiott *Xenosaga Episode II Jenseits von Gut und Bose – KOS MOS Quotes * Knownable Roles *'Miles "Tails" Prower' in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise *'Charmy Bee' in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise *'Yamanaka Ino' in Naruto *'Sarutobi Konohamaru' in Naruto *'Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck' in Bleach *'Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda' in Digimon Data Squad *'Sora Takenouchi' in Digimon Adventures/Digimon Adventure Tri *'Jazz Fenton' in Danny Phantom Trivia *She is a Virgo. *Uses her new married name (Villard) for when she is cast in voice overs. * Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES